El Sonido del Agua
by NahilImox
Summary: El sonido del agua cayendo lo relajaba, la tibieza de esta sobre sus hombros era realmente agradable después de tres meses ideando planes, juegos y trampas. Volvió a acomodarse bajo la regadera y dejo que el sonido y la calidez del agua borraran sus pensamientos por un segundo. Realmente eso se sentía como la gloria. Sheriarty


**Los personajes que aquí utilizo no me pertenecen**

**Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

El sonido del agua cayendo lo relajaba, el sentir la tibieza de esta sobre sus hombros era realmente agradable, después de tres meses ideando planes, juegos y trampas, se sentía como la gloria.

James escucho que la puerta del baño se abría, pero siguió concentrado en lo bien que se sentía el agua rodando por su cuerpo. Unas manos comenzaron a acariciar su espalda, se dejo hacer, conocía demasiado bien ese tacto. Las manos continuaron bajando para luego rodear su cintura, sintió una leve respiración junto a su oído y una enorme erección frotándose contra su trasero, esto lo hizo dar un leve gemido.

-Tardaste en llegar Sherly –dijo mientras se giraba para ver al intruso que había interrumpido su baño, el otro, alto piel demasiado blanca, cabello negro y ojos verdeazulados, lo miro inexpresivo.

-Sabes cómo es Mycroft – repuso acortando un poco la distancia que les separaba – te manda saludos –

-Es un idiota –respondió James y termino por acortar la distancia que los separaba. Rodeando el cuello de Sherlock con ambas manos, sus labios sobre los del otro comenzaron a mostrarse demandantes. Sherlock abrió la boca y James pudo entrar y probar ese sabor tan jodidamente maravilloso.

Sherlock lo tomo por la cintura y lo puso contra la pared, James iba a quejarse por lo fría que estaba pero, con ese movimiento Sherlock había conseguido que sus erecciones chocaran y lo único que salió de los labios de James fue un sonoro suspiro.

Clavo sus uñas en la nuca del mayor atrayéndolo más hacia sí, lo miro, Sherlock seguía con expresión faltante aunque sus ojos delataban lo excitado que estaba.

-Lo has visto – no era una pregunta, el ojiverde frunció el ceño fingiendo no entender

-¿De qué hablas? – su voz sonaba más grave que de costumbre

-Viste a Watson, lo sé – James subió una de sus piernas para rodear la cadera de Sherlock y profundizar mucho mas el roce de sus erecciones, dejo escapar otro sonoro gemido, entrecerró los ojos y mordió un poco su labio – es por eso que… vienes tan caliente – su voz era entrecortada.

Sherlock había comenzado a moverse, todo ese roce, esa fricción, apenas si dejaba que pensara con claridad. Una de sus manos se movió hasta el trasero de James donde comenzó a masajear, y pronto sus dedos jugaban cerca de la entrada.

-No sé de qué me hablas –la voz de Sherlock apenas si era comprensible

-Sabes que no debes… -se interrumpió uno de los dedos juguetones se movía ahora en su interior, volvió a gemir mientras Sherlock se entretenía mordiéndole el cuello –no… no debe verte –logro articular entre jadeos

-Lo sé –dijo Sherlock seguía entretenido marcándole el cuello –arruinaría todo, todos…

-¡Maldición, ah Sherly!

-…nuestros…

-Ahí, tócame ahí Holmes

-…nuestros planes –los movimientos de Sherlock aumentaron de velocidad, James ahora lo único que lograba articular eran palabras sin sentido. De pronto el movimiento se hizo tan cadencioso, que no tardaron en venirse al mismo tiempo.

Sherlock retiro sus dedos de la entrada de James sin ningún cuidado haciendo que este se quejara y lo mirara con mala cara.

-Te dije que no debías rondar cerca de él, Sherly –James había regresado a su posición bajo la regadera. Sherlock, que se dedicaba a limpiarse con una esponja, lo miro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-No eres mi jefe –James dejo de mirar los movimientos que realizaban las manos de Sherlock y lo miro a los ojos –Si mal no recuerdo, todo esto, este juego de Detective y Criminal, lo ideamos juntos –Sherlock le arrojo la esponja al pecho –No me trates como a tu mascota Moran, yo no estoy a tu servicio –

-¿Estas celoso? –pregunto, una sonrisa socarrona se le dibujo en el rostro

-¡Jodete, Jim!- le dijo el ojiverde mientras salía de la regadera y se colocaba una toalla en la cintura

-¡De eso te encargaras tú, mas tarde… –dijo James burlón –… cariño! –Escucho la voz de Sherlock llamándolo "Imbécil" seguido del fuerte ruido de la puerta al azotarse. La sonrisa de su rostro se hizo más grande, mas tarde iba a divertirse mucho con Sherly.

Volvió a acomodarse bajo la regadera y dejo que el sonido y la calidez del agua borraran sus pensamientos por un segundo. Realmente eso se sentía como la gloria.

* * *

**Gracias por leer**

(Tengo la extraña necesidad de pedir perdón XD)


End file.
